This invention relates to the collapsible tea table which combines a foldable stand and a portable tray by means of connecting devices which are co-existent with the tray and adaptable to horizontal supporting elements of the stand.
There are numerous collapsible table combinations wherein a foldable, X-legged stand having horizontal and parallel crossbars supports a portable tray which is either flat or formed with flared rims, and wherein the connecting devices are flexible horseshoe grippers or other means rigidly attached to the under side of the exposed tray surface.
Tables of this type must be assembled and locked to be unitarily stable or portable, whereupon they serve their purposes well. They are, however, usually limited to one elevation and require forceable connection to the stand to yield a single upright surface. To effect combination or separation of stand and tray, most such tables require the simultaneous use of both hands and, in the process, require substantial respective push or pull. Thus, the process of assembly or disassembly interferes with the table composure.